Pedido de Casamento
by Mari May
Summary: Quem é que pensa em falar de casamento em pleno aniversário de namoro? Alguém como o Naruto, obviamente... Porém, o medo de receber uma resposta negativa paralisa o rapaz. Será que ele é capaz de seguir com seu plano? - NaruHina pós-The Last


**Minha singela homenagem ao filme "Naruto - The Last", que complementou perfeitamente tudo o que vimos sobre NaruHina ao longo do mangá e anime. Espero que gostem! :'D**

* * *

Naruto estava em seu apartamento, esperando o lámen instantâneo ficar pronto. Dava passos curtos dentro da pequena cozinha, andando de um lado para o outro, visivelmente ansioso.

Naquele dia, ele e Hinata completavam um ano de namoro. Porém, em vez de levá-la para jantar fora ou algo do tipo, preferiu fazer algo mais caseiro, sem "plateia" no meio da comemoração, ainda mais para o que ele planejava: pedir a jovem em casamento.

"Eu sou um idiota", pensava. "Fazer um ano de namoro já deixa qualquer um nervoso, e eu ainda quero falar em casar... E se ela achar muito cedo?! E se eu levar um fora?! Não sei o que eu faço, dattebayo!"

A campainha tocou e Naruto deu um pulo, achando que seu coração fosse sair pela boca.

\- Já vai! – gritou, enquanto separava o lámen em dois potes e colocava sobre a mesinha de centro do seu quarto.

Respirou fundo, ajeitou a bermuda cinza e a camiseta laranja, passou a mão pelo cabelo ainda úmido pelo banho, conferiu se não estava fedendo e, levemente trêmulo, abriu a porta.

\- Hinata...!

Parou de falar assim que viu sua bela namorada com um vestido lilás pouco acima dos joelhos, maquiagem leve e cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo lateral, pendendo sobre o ombro esquerdo.

\- Boa noite, Naruto-kun. Trouxe o refrigerante e o saquê.

\- Ah! Sim, claro! Obrigado!

Deu-lhe um breve selinho, convidando-a para entrar.

\- Bom, você já sabe que aqui é simples e que pode ficar à vontade, né?

\- Sim. Não se preocupe, Naruto-kun. – ela sorriu gentilmente, mas sem deixar de notar que havia algo estranho no comportamento do namorado.

\- Beleza! Deixa só eu pegar os copos!

A Hyuuga ajoelhou diante mesinha, e riu por causa da comida. "Mesmo sem saber cozinhar, ele me convidou pra jantar em seu apartamento... Claro que seria lámen!", pensava. "Que fofo da parte dele."

\- Copo chegando! – o rapaz disse, interrompendo seus devaneios – Refri ou saquê primeiro?

\- Hum... Melhor o refri, né?

\- Sim, sim!

Ele ajoelhou também, ficando de frente à Hinata.

\- Itadakimasu! – ambos disseram, em uníssono.

\- Parabéns pra nós! – Naruto exclamou, com um largo sorriso.

\- Hehehe... Parabéns!

Eles brindaram com o refrigerante e começaram a comer.

Naruto tentava puxar conversa para esquecer o assunto principal, pois ainda não tinha certeza se aquele era o melhor dia para tratar daquilo. Chegou a pedir conselhos para Sakura e Shikamaru, e os três lhe davam total apoio. Contudo, Naruto percebia que, na prática, era muito mais difícil do que imaginava.

\- Er... Então, Hinata... S-seu pai... Nunca reclamou de mim, né?

\- Hã? Papai? Não. Só quando éramos pequenos, como o resto da vila. Mas aos poucos ele viu que você era uma boa pessoa.

\- Hum... E o tempo hoje, hein? Vi umas nuvens pretas lá fora...

\- Você... Vai mesmo falar do tempo? – o loiro engoliu em seco, e ela prosseguiu – Naruto-kun... O que está acontecendo? Você está estranho desde que cheguei... Eu te conheço.

\- É... M-me conhece muito bem...

\- O que foi? Você não parece muito feliz comigo aqui...

\- Uh?

Os olhos da Hyuuga estavam marejados.

\- Você... Quer terminar comigo? – ela fitou um ponto qualquer no chão.

\- O quê?! Não! De jeito nenhum! – ele segurou uma de suas mãos – Não é nada disso, Hinata!

\- Mas você... Parece estar me evitando... Por favor, se for terminar, diga log...!

Ele se inclinou para beijá-la, interrompendo-a, colocando a mão em seu rosto logo em seguida.

\- Eu nunca pensei em terminar com você, Hinata. – seu polegar enxugava as lágrimas caindo à toa – Eu só...!

Naquele momento, um clarão invadiu o quarto, seguido de uma forte trovoada. No susto, o casal se abraçou, mirando a janela por cima da cama ao lado deles. Havia uma forte ventania.

\- Sério mesmo que ia chover tão forte assim hoje? – disse Naruto – Ainda bem que não fomos pra rua.

\- Pois é... A gente podia acabar ficando preso em algum lugar e...!

De repente, ambos se olharam, notando a mesma coisa.

E ruborizando ao mesmo tempo.

Se a chuva não parasse logo...

Hinata teria que passar a noite ali.

E eles nunca haviam passado uma noite juntos.

\- B-bom... Quando a gente acabar de comer, podemos ver um filme. - Naruto sugeriu.

\- Por mim, tudo bem. - ela sorriu para ele, e era incrível como aquilo ainda o desestabilizava.

Como ela aguentou passar anos e anos amando-o à distância, correndo o risco de infartar a cada sorriso, a cada gesto, a cada olhar dirigido a ela? Nessas horas, admirava aquela menina ainda mais por sua perseverança, e se emocionava por ela ser capaz de amá-lo por tanto tempo.

Talvez, para ela, um pedido de casamento não soe tão rápido...

Talvez ela esperasse a vida inteira por isso...

\- Naruto-kun?

\- Hum?

\- Você ainda está me abraçando... Não tenho como comer assim. - ela riu, mas parou diante do olhar intenso de Naruto.

\- Hinata... Eu...

Segundos de silêncio.

Segundos que pareciam uma eternidade.

Corações acelerados.

E ele abaixou a cabeça, frustrado.

\- Desculpa... Não quero que fique com fome.

Afastou-se dela, voltando ao seu lugar, e Hinata o encarava, intrigada.

Terminaram de jantar e guardaram a mesinha de centro, deixando apenas as almofadas para sentarem recostados na cama e assistirem ao filme. Hinata acomodou-se ao lado de Naruto, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro, e este passou o braço à sua volta. Deixaram o saquê por perto para tomar um gole de vez em quando. Com o outro braço livre, Naruto ligou a TV.

Mas o loiro não absorvia nada do que assistia. Sua mente viajava para um mundo distante, onde ele não tinha medo de pedir o amor da sua vida em casamento.

Era capaz de enfrentar os piores vilões, mas não era capaz de fazer algo tão simples.

No auge da decepção consigo mesmo, sempre se achava um idiota por ter ofuscado o que poderia sentir por Hinata desde cedo devido à sua paixão por Sakura, fruto do desejo de competir com Sasuke. Demorou a entender que amava Sakura mais como irmã do que como mulher, até porque, no fundo, ele sempre soube que ela e Sasuke eram feitos um para o outro. E seu amor romântico por Hinata começou a surgir desde que ela se declarou para ele na luta contra o Pain. Porém, era tapado demais para reconhecer aquele novo sentimento que brotava.

Era algo inconsciente. Passou a se preocupar com Hinata mais do que de costume, a sintonia e cumplicidade entre os dois aumentou, e ele nem se importava com as declarações que começou a receber de várias meninas desde o final da Quarta Guerra Ninja. Nada se comparava àquela que ouvira de Hinata, onde ela disse, entre outras coisas, que seu sorriso a havia salvado e que ela não tinha medo de morrer se fosse para protegê-lo, simplesmente porque... O amava.

Naquela época, Naruto se apegou apenas ao fato de que foi amado mesmo quando era julgado e rejeitado por todos na vila, mas não havia absorvido a profundidade daquele tipo de amor, muito menos seu significado. O que prevalecia, naquele instante, era a gratidão, assim como um novo sentimento surgindo e que ele não sabia definir o que era. Mas só sentia aquilo por Hinata, e aquilo o impedia se envolver com qualquer outra garota.

Precisou relembrar certos momentos, e ver alguns pela primeira vez, para perceber como foi lerdo em deixar passar tantas demonstrações do amor que a Hyuuga sempre teve por ele, e que foi mais lerdo ainda para perceber que havia começado a correspondê-la.

E, para que finalmente enxergasse tudo isso, precisou do genjutsu de um infeliz que quase tirou Hinata dele para sempre.

Quase casou com ela, mesmo à força.

Quase tocou nela _daquele_ jeito.

Por reflexo, apertou mais a menina contra si. Ela estranhou o movimento e olhou em sua direção.

\- Naruto-kun?

\- Hã?

\- O que aconteceu agora no filme?

\- Quê?! Ah... Er... O avião caiu no mar.

\- ...isso foi no início. Já passou meia-hora.

\- A-ah é? Hahahaha, como sou distraído! – ele ria forçadamente, coçando a testa.

Hinata pegou o controle e desligou a TV.

\- Naruto-kun, por favor, me diga o que está acontecendo!

O rapaz fitou-a, percebendo que a sempre calma Hinata estava chegando ao limite da paciência. Pelo menos _isso_ ele já havia aprendido a detectar. Seu nível de lerdeza sentimental estava abaixando consideravelmente nos últimos meses.

Então, com o olhar determinado, pegou as duas mãos da namorada.

\- Hinata... Você sabe que eu te amo, né?

\- S-sei. – ela respondeu, corando.

\- E eu... Quero ficar pra sempre com você. Não me vejo com outra pessoa. Entende... O que quero dizer? – seu rosto também corava.

\- ...! – a emoção levou sua voz.

\- Hinata... – ele a puxou para mais perto de si, beijando cada uma das mãos delicadas, e mostrou seu melhor sorriso – Quer casar comigo?

O coração da jovem disparou numa velocidade absurda.

Mas a felicidade que lhe consumia também era imensurável.

\- Quero! Quero sim! Ai, meu Deus! – ela pulou em cima dele, risonha, derrubando-o no chão.

\- Opa! Cuidado! – o loiro ria com ela, mas logo se desesperou ao sentir lágrimas sobre seu pescoço – E-ei, tá chorando de novo?! Você não gostou?! Aaaahhh, sabia, fui precipitado! E-esquece o que eu disse...

\- Dessa vez minhas lágrimas são de alegria, seu bobo!

\- Ah...

Ele sorriu, aliviado, e abraçou-a pela cintura. Hinata ergueu o rosto para encará-lo com suas pérolas brilhantes, que adentravam os mares agitados do olhar de Naruto.

Após alguns segundos hipnotizando um ao outro, Naruto puxou Hinata levemente pelo rabo-de-cavalo, capturando seus lábios num beijo doce.

Suas línguas se tocavam lentamente, em movimentos sinuosos, enquanto a mão do rapaz subia e descia pelas suas costas.

Aos poucos, a intensidade daquele beijo aumentou, demonstrando certa urgência. Naruto mordiscou o lábio inferior de Hinata, ela lambeu o lábio superior do rapaz, e eles se encararam, ofegantes.

\- Você é tão linda...

Ela sorriu, e o loiro soltou seu cabelo, liberando a grande e sedosa cascata azul-marinho.

A luz do abajur iluminava fracamente o local.

Da janela, agora trancada, podia-se ouvir o barulho de chuva cessando.

Porém, isso já não importava.

Naquela noite, Naruto e Hinata não pretendiam se separar.


End file.
